<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>breakable by clairelutra, sharpshooting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982972">breakable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelutra/pseuds/clairelutra'>clairelutra</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpshooting/pseuds/sharpshooting'>sharpshooting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Friendships, F/M, First Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelutra/pseuds/clairelutra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpshooting/pseuds/sharpshooting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Earthlings were much more fragile than Allura realized.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura &amp; Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>breakable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Anon asked:</b> shallura, training.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As good as Allura normally was at monitoring her strength, Shiro still privately resolved to wear his full armour to training after the third time they sparred.</p><p>“Oh… quiznak. I’m <em>so</em> sorry.”</p><p>Shiro looked up—Allura had her hands over her mouth, looking downright alarmed as she s stood in the doorway of the medbay.</p><p>“I told you,” said Shiro ruefully, pulling the bandage tight around the slice down his arm, “it’s fine. Just, uh, maybe wear gloves next time.”</p><p>He sure would be.</p><p>“Of course,” Allura sighed. She gestured at his impressive collection of bruises and cuts—most of which were her doing, if not all of them. “At <em>least</em> let me help with those?”</p><p>Shiro nodded at the med kit and shifted so that Allura could take the seat in front of him.</p><p>“I didn’t realize earthlings were so… breakable,” she mumbled, shame-faced, as she did so. “Nobody said anything!”</p><p>“It’s alright,” he soothed, wry. He handed her a roll of gauze and pointed her towards where her whip had scored his leg. “We’re pretty tough.”</p><p>Allura looked dubiously from his face to the sharp red line on his leg and back, hands pausing in unrolling the gauze.</p><p>Shiro muffled a laugh. “We are! We just don’t bounce like you Alteans do.”</p><p>“Hmm,” said Allura, squinting at the wound she’d inflicted and holding the stretch of gauze above it gingerly. “If you… say so.”</p><p>“…You wrap it,” he said dryly.</p><p>“I-I knew that!” Allura jutted her lip and carefully pressed the bandage over the top edge of the mark, sneaking a glance at his face and then pretending she hadn’t.</p><p>It was… odd, and a little heartwarming to see the shades of her uncertainty again. He didn’t think he’d seen her this out of her element since the early days of Team Voltron. “Not used to dealing with injuries?”</p><p>“…Not… really,” she admitted, slowly winding the roll down his leg. It laid unevenly, too thick in some places and too thin in others, like she wasn’t sure how thick it needed to be and was oscillating between options. “Like you said, Alteans don’t injure easily—at least, not like this.”</p><p>“Must be nice,” Shiro offered when she didn’t seem inclined to go on. Was it just him, it did she seem a little… unnerved?</p><p>“I never thought about it.” There was a furrow in her brow when she reached the end of the gash. “Team Voltron… we… <em>you</em> go through… an awful lot.”</p><p>Definitely unnerved.</p><p>“No worries, princess,” he murmured, thinking as he spoke. “We’ve made it this far, haven’t we? I told you—earthlings are tough. We’ll be fine.”</p><p>A little grey around the temples, maybe, but fine. He took the end of the gauze and tucked it under the edge of the inexpert dressing.</p><p>“If you… say so,” Allura said, and that was the end of the conversation.</p><p>(Shiro did, however, notice that the trainings Allura guided from there on out got slightly, <em>slightly</em> less deadly.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>